She Is Love
by dtng4ever
Summary: This is just a cute, short one-shot. R&R Constructive criticism appreciated.


_A/N: Okay, this is my first Eclare story EVER! This will only be a one-shot. It's a future-fic. It's pretty short, but oh well, I think it's cute._

_Oh, and I do not have a beta, so ignore any mistakes._

"Eli!" Clare shouted from the bathroom that she shared with her husband, "Am I getting fat?" She asked, exasperatedly.

Eli walked in and leaned on the doorframe, looking admiringly at his wife, "Clare? Really? Are we going to go through this again?"

"You didn't answer my question! You avoided it completely! That must mean that you do think that I'm getting fat! You are supposed to say 'No Clare, you look gorgeous! Exactly the same as you did in high school.'" Her voice deepened as she said Eli's part.

Eli just chuckled as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her, "I definitely do not sound like that, Clare Bear."

Clare pulled out of his grip, "Don't use pet names for me when you are standing there calling me fat! You obviously don't love or care about me anymore." She could feel tears springing to her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That is the furthest thing from true; you know that I love you unconditionally."

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "Then why are you calling me fat? Or not saying that I'm not fat! You are supposed to tell me whatever it is that I want to hear!"

Eli shook his head and chuckled once again, taking a few steps closer to her, "Clare, you are seven months pregnant, you are supposed to be this big. Quite frankly, I would be worried if you weren't. No, you're not fat, you are pretty large, but in the absolute best way possible. I have never seen you look more beautiful."

Clare smiled a bit and rubbed her hand over her swollen belly, "You mean that?"

Eli grabbed her hands and pulled her as close to him as her stomach would allow, "Of course I mean it, Clare. Now come on, let's get back in bed. You have an ultrasound in the morning." He pulled her over towards the bed and sat on it, pulling her close and lightly kissing her belly.

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his dark hair, "I'm sorry I keep being irrational."

Eli pulled Clare down to sit on the bed next to him, "Again, you are pregnant, all of the books I've read have told me to expect you to act like this." He leaned over and pecked her lips.

"I know, but still, I am acting like mom-zilla or something. My hormones and emotions are completely haywire. I know I must be driving you crazy." Clare slid herself up and over on the bed and lay down in her spot, pulling the covers over her.

Eli crawled over and took his spot next to her, "Meh, I'm used to crazy." He smirked and pecked her ear, "Plus, it will all be worth it when our son is here. And I still stand by my belief that we should name him after me. I mean, my name is Biblical and everything, you should love it."

Clare chuckled and rolled her eyes, "We are not naming our baby Elijah."

Eli put on a mock offended face, "Oh, so you don't like my name? I see how it is." He crossed his arms and pouted, child-like.

Clare just giggled, "No, but I have told you several times that it is going to be a girl."

"And how exactly do you know that it's a girl? Last time I checked, we told the doctors that we didn't want to know the sex until he or she was born." He countered.

Clare shook her head, grinning, "I have a mother's intuition. I can just tell that SHE is going to be a girl."

Eli playfully rolled his eyes at their silly argument. "Fine, but we can still name her after me… she could be… Elia or Eliantha or something along those lines." He stated very matter-of-factly.

Clare looked over her shoulder at him, "Really? Elia? Eliantha? Please tell me that you are joking?"

Eli looked at her seriously, "I don't joke about baby names."

Clare couldn't help her laughter, "Says the guy who wanted to name our baby who, in fact, is going to be a girl, Megatron."

Eli chuckled," And I stand by the fact he or she would be the coolest kid in school with that name. I mean, some on, Megatron? How could you not love it? He is completely bad ass. It is pretty much a staple that our child will be a bad ass."

Clare just shook her head, smiling at Eli, "Or that she will be picked on for the rest of her life because he dad chose her name after a Transformers marathon with Adam." Clare sighed," We will just have to go back through the name book and see if we can find something that we can actually agree on. So, until then, goodnight." She leaned up and pecked his lips before flipping back over, clicking off the lamp, and falling asleep.

Eli smirked, "Goodnight." He put his arm around, as best as he could and also fell asleep.


End file.
